swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Transportation Corps
The Imperial Transportation Corps or ITC is responsible for moving Imperial personnel from one location to another. The ITC is also responsible for Imperial construction on the New York City Subway and other improvements it deems important to the greater good. Imperial subway construction In mid 2003, the Empire began working on several subway construction projects to expand the system in various areas. The first of these projects was believed to be the 2nd Ave. Subway, but was in fact the Conduit Avenue Subway in Queens. List of Imperial subway expansion projects *Conduit Avenue Subway, expansion of never completed line from IND Fulton in Brooklyn to Green Acres Mall. During Construction, the Imperial Corps of Engineers discovered a station located at 76th Street & Pitkin Avenue. *Jamaica-Belmont Park Expansion, expansion of J & Z Trains from Jamaica to Belmont Park. *Jamaica-Far Rockaway Expansion, expansion of E Train from Jamaica to Far Rockaway via Nassau County *North Bergen IRT Extension, expansion of #7 train from Times Square to North Bergen, New Jersey. Due to installation of faulty track work by contractors service was recently halted west of Times Square although the MTA is installing switches to allow the Jacob Javits Station to be used as a terminal. *Route 4 Subway (New Jersey), project linking Bergen County with IND Subway in Manhattan. This project is listed as on hold due to issues with New Jersey officials. *Union Turnpike Subway, expansion of Q Train from 57th Street, Manhattan to Glen Oaks, Queens. *Woodhaven Boulevard Subway, partial reuse of abandoned LIRR line from Elmhurst, Queens to Aqueduct Racetrack. This project is on hold as current plans are to reuse the LIRR line in its entirety. Critism The Empire's projects have been criticized for their disruptive nature and for causing additional problems for residents of the city most notably when a wall was removed to allow for construction of the Conduit Avenue Subway. Lawsuits filed to stop construction There have been several lawsuits filed to stop the Empire's projects from being completed. *A homeowner on Pitkin Avenue sued when his front lawn was dug up to reinstall an entrance to a station for the Conduit Line. City plans revealed that the homeowner had cross his boundary line and the piece of lawn was in fact on MTA property. *New Jersey Transit sued twice to stop subway construction in New Jersey citing destructive competition as the North Bergen IRT would compete with several of its bus routes and the NJ4 Line with its 171 bus, however these suits were dropped when Davin Felth threatened to audit the agency's books. *Simon Property Group filed a lawsuit to stop subway construction near the Bergen Mall in Paramus, New Jersey claiming it would be disruptive to the mall's shoppers and employees. Imperial designs for the line showed the line would run under a parking lot. Simon then attempted to stop a station installation but lost when Davin Felth had the entire property seized under eminent domain and reportedly sent the 501st Legion to enforce it. The Empire turned the mall over to the owners of the Queens Center Mall. ITC and the Second Avenue Subway The ITC drew up plans for the Second Avenue Subway that incorporated many existing pieces of infrastructure on the subway. This included the currently opened section that ITC documents show as being between the existing Q Train Station at and the current end of the line at . Another notable piece of existing subway included in the plans is the which the ITC would heavily rebuild to accommodate the longer trains that would operate on the Future T Line. The ITC shows Phase II of the project as being one line running underneath 125th Street in Harlem to the existing station on the Central Park West Line and another branch terminating in The Bronx at the existing at 149th Street & Third Avenue with provisions for an extension north towards Fordham. Bus Service The ITC is responsible for providing bus service to Imperial troops stationed at Floyd Bennett Field. Service operates between Bennett Field and Manhattan 24/7 and is open to Imperial personnel only (both stops are within Imperial facilities). Other services are provided for the use of Imperial personnel and are listed below. Routes operated under contract for the (NYCDOT) are open to the public and operate using the standard MTA fare structure. Routes Operated The ITC operates the following routes. Route numbers are assigned by the New York City Department of Transportation. Imperial Personnel Shuttles Routes operated by the ITC under contract to NYCDOT Bus Fleet The ITC uses a fleet of 75 buses for its operations. The buses are 45-feet long, contain restrooms, and will seat 57 regular troopers or 28 fully-equipped Stormtroopers, however Stormtroopers are asked not to carry heavy equipment onto the buses and to place that equipment into the luggage bays of the buses. A group of 75 similar buses was purchased by the NYCDOT for its operations. See also *Newark Airport on Wikipedia. This is the actual location of the Newark Spaceport. *NYC Subway on Wikipedia. This is the actual NYC Subway. * Category:New York City